spiritanimalsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Uraza
Wygląd Charakter Uraza jest dosyć niecierpliwa. Jest lojalna i wierna swojej towarzyszce i wiele razy ratowała jej życie. Czasem zdarza się jednak, że odzywa się w niej instynkt i przestaje kogokolwiek słuchać. Jest odważna i zdolna do poświęceń. Nie lubi wody. Lamparcica nie ma problemów z przebywaniem w stanie uśpienia. Umiejętności Uraza, jak każdy lampart, jest silna, potrafi polować i skradać się. Jest też wyjątkowo zwinna i szybka. Podczas walki jest niezastąpiona. Pomaga Abeke fizycznie, dzięki niej dziewczyna na przykład potrafi wykonywać długie skoki i skradać się bezszelestnie. Przejeła też instynkt Urazy i tak samo jak lamparcica, potrafi sprawnie odepszeć atak z zaskoczenia. Jej talizmanem jest Bursztynowy Lampart. Relacje Abeke Uraza jest mocno przywiązana do Abeke. Uraza użycza jej umiejętności takich jak wysokie skoki, czy wyostrzony węch i słuch. Poruszają się harmonijnie, ich więź jest bardzo głęboka. Doskonale się rozumieją; są przyjaciółkami. Są do siebie bardzo podobne; obie znaja się na polowaniu. Cabaro Od zawsze Urazę i Cabaro wiązała rywalizacja. Oba te wielkie koty były symbolami Nilo, lecz to Uraza w przeciwieństwie do lwa, była na fladze krainy. Essix Nawet gdy Abeke i Uraza walczyły w pierwszej części po złej stronie, lamparcica nie skrzywdziła Essix. Mimo iż mogła ją zabić, jedynie delikatnie ją unieruchomiła i pod wpływem uspokajającej mocy Jhi- uwolniła. dowodzi to więzi nie tylko z Essix, ale też innymi Poległymi. Występowanie i historia Zwierzoduchy Abeke przywołuje Urazę. Kocica wydaje się obojętna na otoczenie. Lamparcica podąża za dziewczyną i Shane'm do ładowni. Abeke rozmawia z nią przez chwilę, a potem ćwiczy walkę z chłopakiem. Skrada się bezszelestnie do jego pleców, kiedy do środka wpada zamaskowany mężczyzna. Uraza użycza jej swojej mocy i warczy gniewnie, gdy okazuje się, że to był podstęp. Po tym zdarzeniu kocica przechodzi w stan uśpienia. Abeke i Uraza zwiedzają wyspę w Zatoce Amayańskiej. Zwierzoduch pomaga jej poruszać się sprawnie i zwinnie. Zbliżają się niezauważone do ludzi na plaży. Lamparcica ponownie wspomaga ją, kiedy do Abeke zbliża się Admirał. Po chwili sama wpada na oszalałe zwierzę i walczy z nim. Umyka na drzewo, kiedy jej towarzyszka jest już bezpieczna. Po wszystkim Abeke przytula ją. Kocica pozostaje w uśpieniu, kiedy dziewczyna rozmawia z Garem. Abeke i Uraza wraz ze Zdobywcami przybywają do Araxa i wspinają się na wysokie skały. Dziewczyna z łuku mierzy do przeciwników - Zielonych Płaszczy. Lamparcica odgania pazurami Essix, która uniemożliwia jej strzał. Ostatecznie udaje jej się chwycić skrzydło sokolicy w zęby. Kiedy Abeke zaczyna się wahać, pojawia się Jhi. Uraza obserwuje pandę i warczy, kiedy dziewczyna celuje do niej z łuku. Wielkie Bestie spotykają się; kocica wypuszcza Essix i styka nosy z Jhi. Dziewczyna decyduje się nie walczyć z Zielonymi Płaszczami. Lamparcica zeskakuje na pole bitwy. Obala walczących ze sobą Shane'a i Meilin, a potem razem podążają do skrzyni z talizmanem. Zmysły Abeke wyostrzają się i dziewczyna pokonuje przepaść. Polowanie Uraza czeka nerwowo, kiedy Abeke przygotowuje się do wyjścia na ćwiczenia. Wychodzą z pokoju i w pewnym momencie nad ich głowami przelatuje ptak, czyjś zwierzoduch. Uraza skacze na niego, z zamiarem zapolowania. Abeke łapie ją za ogon i ściąga na ziemię, a kocica warczy instynktownie. Chowa kły, gdy orientuje się, że to jej towarzyszka, po czym odmawia przejścia w stan uśpienia. Ruszają dalej, aż docierają do rozwidlenia dróg. Kiedy dziewczyna prosi Urazę o pomoc, lamparcica w mgnieniu oka skacze przed siebie, chcąc złapać lotopałankę. Abeke nie udaje się jej złapać. Kocica biegnie za uciekającym zwierzęciem, aż wpadają do jadalni. Uraza pędzi po stole, przy którym siedzą Zielone Płaszcze i rozrzuca jedzenie. Pościg trwa, aż Abeke woła do swojego zwierzoducha, aby ta się powstrzymała. Lotopałanka siada na żyrandolu, a lamparcica krąży pod nim. Po tym wydarzeniu pokornie przechodzi w uśpienie. W sali ćwiczeń Uraza współpracuje z Abeke, walcząc z Errolem. Drużyna rozdziela się po bitwie, która odbyła się już po wyruszeniu na misję. Finn, Meilin i Abeke ukrywają się między wielkimi głazami. Uraza wyczuwa, że ktoś się zbliża i warczy bezgłośnie. Kocica jest bezsilna, kiedy Meilin wpada do bagna. W czasie późniejszej wędrówki, lamparcica użycza swojej zwinności Abeke i obie poruszają się bez problemu po zdradliwym terenie. Kiedy docierają do Trunswicku i zapada mrok, Abeke prosi ją, aby poszukała przejścia w murze miasta. Kocica prowadzi ich do środka, a potem wypatruje niebezpieczeństw. Zbliżają się do Wyjącego Domu; Uraza znów prowadzi grupę, znajdując im kryjówkę. Już w Glengavin, Uraza przed świtem wychodzi z sypialni Abeke i Meilin. Dziewczyna woła ją, jednak lamparcica nie reaguje; rusza więc za nią. Zwierzę zatrzymuje się i patrzy znacząco. Prowadząc Abeke, szuka drogi, aż dochodzą do pomieszczenia, gdzie dziewczyna słyszy stłumioną rozmowę Devina i Karmo. Wychodzi z pokoju i nagle staje z nimi w twarz. Uraza warczy w pewnym momencie, a kiedy młody Trunswick grozi Abeke, ta atakuje go. Lamparcica rzuca się na Eldę, ale dziewczyna przegrywa walkę i usypia ją. Chłopcy zamykają ją w drewnianej skrzyni. Rollan, Meilin i Abeke udają się na ogrodów zamkowych. Kocica siada na drzewie. W końcu porzucają wyczekiwanie. Uraza strąca kilka jabłek na trawę, kiedy zeskakuje z pnia. Jedno z nich spada na głowę Meilin, ale dziewczyna łapie je i rzuca w las. Rollan, z pomocą Essix wysnuwa wniosek, że jest tam Rumfuss. Abeke prosi Urazę, by skontaktowała się z dzikiem. Rusza z nią Essix i Jhi. Podczas rozmowy z Wielką Bestią, pojawiają się Zdobywcy. Abeke i Uraza walczą wspólnie, zręcznie się broniąc i atakując. Po skończonej bitwie, Devin bluźni na uciekinierów, a lamparcica powala go na ziemię i przytrzymuje. Więzy Krwi Uraza leży przy Abeke, kiedy Zielone Płaszcze podróżują barką rzeczną przez dżunglę. W pewnym momencie podnosi głowę i węszy; Essix i Briggan również wzmagają czujność. Lamparcica wskakuje na dziób łodzi i wbija spojrzenie w brzeg. Z traw wyskakuje tygrys i atakuje Abeke. Zaraz po tym kocica rzuca się do niego i zaczynają walczyć. Sytuacja zaczyn robić się niebezpieczna, ale wtedy pojawia się Zhosur i przegania drugiego tygrysa - Zhamina. Podczas podróży z Lishay, Uraza pozostaje w uśpieniu, aby uniknąć ewentualnych strać między nią a Zhosurem. Gdy podczas poszukiwań pałężyn na bagnach Zielone Płaszcze zostają zaatakowane przez krokodyle, Uraza i zwierzoduch Lishay atakują razem jednego z nich. Unieruchamiają go, a Tarik zabija. Lamparcica w walce i podczas szukania drogi użycza Abeke swoich zmysłów. Kocica przez całą noc pilnuje Conora, Briggana i swojej towarzyszki, która zasnęła na warcie. Uraza wspomaga Abeke, kiedy ta skacze ponad cierniami na drzewo w celu zdobycia pałężyn. Miauczy z przejęciem, kiedy dziewczyna spada z gałęzi. Później wspina się po pniu i zrywa owoce. Dwa konary łamią się jednocześnie, a Granitowy Baran spada z szyi. Wtedy lamparcica pomaga jej złapać się innych gałęzi i zręcznie zeskoczyć na ziemię. Podczas całej wyprawy była niespokojna o swoją towarzyszkę. Uraza i Briggan zostawiają swoich towarzyszy w tyle, aby na czas donieść pałężyny. Po dotarciu do Jeziora Słoniowego, Uraza zostaje wypuszczona z uśpienia i bawi się ze Zhosurem. Kiedy są na szczycie piramidy, drapie pazurami w głaz, a wtedy pojawia się Dinesh. Później lamparcica i tygrys Lishay zabijają krokodyle, które uszły żywe z rąk Zielonych Płaszczy i kapłanów. Walczy również ze Zdobywcami na wyschniętym jeziorze. Po bitwie dotyka nosem martwego Zhosura i miauczy smutno. Galeria leopard-04.jpg|Lampart Niloflag-Flaga.jpg|Flaga Nilo przedstawiająca Urazę UrazaWB.png|Uraza na okładce Zwierzoduchy UrazaATT.png|Uraza na okładce Naprzeciw Falom urazaTE.png|Uraza on the cover of Wszechdrzewo UrazaTGB.png|Uraza na okładce Opowieści o Wielkich Bestiach uzura.png|Uraza na okładce Spalona Ziemia Stormspeaker.jpg|Uraza on the cover of Stormspeaker Nawigacja Kategoria:Zwierzoduchy Kategoria:Wielkie Bestie Kategoria:Jeden z Czterech Poległych Kategoria:Postacie z "Zwierzoduchy" Kategoria:Postacie z "Polowanie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Więzy Krwi" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ogień i Lód" Kategoria:Postacie z "Naprzeciw Falom" Kategoria:Postacie z "Wzlot i Upadek" Kategoria:Postacie z "Wszechdrzewo" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dzikie koty Kategoria:Umarli Kategoria:Postacie z "Nieśmiertelni Strażnicy" Kategoria:Postacie z "Spalona Ziemia" Kategoria:Postacie z "Powrót" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ognista Fala" Kategoria:Postacie z "Serce Ziemi" Kategoria:Czworo Poległych Kategoria:Wielkie Bestie